monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
MH4U: Wyporium
The Wycoon (Japanese 竜人問屋'')'' is a Non-playable character first appearing in Monster Hunter 4. Multiply Items Different to previous games, Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate introduces a new way of acquiring items that differs from the traditional Farm we have seen. Instead of actually farming items, we have the ability to multiply items through the Wycoon. By providing him with one of the item you wish to multiply and Caravan Points according to which item you gave him, he can then Multiply them for you and get you more of the item you gave him. Carts Once you unlock the ability to multiply items at the Wycoon, you will see that you start out with only one cart to Multiply Items with, but along the line you will be able to complete 2 quests that will allow you to get an additional cart for each of the quests completed. These 2 quests are the 4★ Caravan Quest Oil Toil and the 5★ Caravan Quest Advanced: En Trade Route. Circulation and Gratuity Circulation refers to the amount of Cycles you can put on a single multiplication request, this is denoted by the amount of ★ shown next to a market; ★ means a Maximum Cycle of 3, ★★ means a Maximum of 5 Cycles and ★★★ means a total of 10 Cycles. Starting out you will only be able to put in Requests for a single item at a maximum cycle of 3. Meaning that you will have to come back and put in more requests every time it's done. The way you increase the amount of cycles you can put in at a same time in Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate is actually very simple. Just put in requests for a specific Market a lot of times! Every Market starts out at ★, after Multiplying at a Market 21 times it upgrades to ★★ and after 46 times it maxes out too ★★★. Since Farming was replaced by Multiplication, instead of using Fertilizers and such, we can increase the yield of items obtained from Multiplying instead by providing what is called a Gratuity, which is essentially an item you give along with the item to be multiplied to increase the yield. The items used for this purpose are the: Cathangea Seed, Cathangea, Cathangea Elixir, Cathangeafish Fry and the Cathangeafish. These can be obtained by Gathering in the Everwood and the Fish from fishing in Dundorma. Markets and Sales Multiplication is divided into 4 Markets, which are the Pokke Village Farm, the Kokoto Mushroom Farm, the Moga Bee Yard and the Dundorma Town Market. Each of which multiply different types of items. Starting of, you will only be able to Multiply at the Pokke Village Farm and the Kokoto Mushroom Farm. To unlock the others, certain Villager Requests must be completed, for the Moga Bee Yard the Villager Request is Honey Sweetens the Deal and for the Dundorma Town Market the Villager Request Trading With the Town. Each of these Markets can have what is known as a Sale, these occur randomly and when active, allow you to multiple items for a lower cost. Meaning that when multiplying an item the Carvan Point Cost per cycle is lower than what it would normally be. Multiplication Table class="linetable hover" width="100%" style="text-align:center; background-color:#EBEBEB; color:#000000; font-size:9pt;" ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" Multiplied Item ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" Caravan Points Cost per Cycle - width="40px" width="385px" Herb 薬草 5pts - Antidote Herb げどく草 5pts - Ivy ツタの葉 10pts - Sleep Herb ネムリ草 10pts - Sap Plant ネンチャク草 10pts - Paintberry ペイントの実 10pts - Needleberry ハリの実 5pts - Latchberry ツラヌキの実 10pts - Felvine マタタビ 5pts - Fire Herb 火薬草 20pts - Might Seed 怪力の種 80pts - Adamant Seed 忍耐の種 80pts - Nulberry ウチケシの実 80pts - Scatternut はじけクルミ 20pts - Hot Pepper トウガラシ 10pts - Bomberry カクサンの実 20pts - Dragonfell Berry 龍殺しの実 100pts - Gloamgrass Root 落陽草の根 20pts - Huskberry 落カラの実 By-Product - Bumblepumpkin ペピポパンプキン By-Product } - Kokoto Mushroom Farm = class="linetable hover" width="100%" style="text-align:center; background-color:#EBEBEB; color:#000000; font-size:9pt;" ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" Multiplied Item ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" Caravan Points Cost per Cycle - width="40px" width="385px" Blue Mushroom アオキノコ 5pts - Nitroshroom ニトロダケ 20pts - Toadstool 毒テングダケ 10pts - Mopeshroom クタビレタケ 10pts - Exciteshroom ドキドキノコ 30pts - Parashroom マヒダケ 20pts - Dragon Toadstool マンドラゴラ 300pts - Worm 釣りミミズ By-Product - Bumblepumpkin ペピポパンプキン By-Product } - Moga Bee Yard = class="linetable hover" width="100%" style="text-align:center; background-color:#EBEBEB; color:#000000; font-size:9pt;" ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" Multiplied Item ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" Caravan Points Cost per Cycle - width="40px" width="385px" Stinkhopper ボンバッタ 10pts - Bitterbug にが虫 20pts - Flashbug 光蟲 80pts - Honey ハチミツ 40pts - Godbug 不死虫 100pts - Thunderbug 雷光虫 100pts - Insect Husk 虫の死骸 By-Product - Bumblepumpkin ペピポパンプキン By-Product } - Dundorma Town Market = class="linetable hover" width="100%" style="text-align:center; background-color:#EBEBEB; color:#000000; font-size:9pt;" ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" Multiplied Item ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" Caravan Points Cost per Cycle - width="40px" width="385px" Catalyst 増強剤 150pts - Dung Bomb こやし玉 150pts - Bone Husk カラ骨 20pts - Wyvern Fang 竜の牙 30pts - Wyvern Claw 竜の爪 40pts - Genprey Fang ゲネポスの麻痺牙 100pts - Ioprey Fang イーオスの毒牙 100pts - Nectar: Fire+ 虫餌・火炎 50pts - Nectar: Water+ 虫餌・流水 50pts - Nectar: Thunder+ 虫餌・雷光 50pts - Nectar: Ice+ 虫餌・氷結 50pts - Nectar: Dragon+ 虫餌・破龍 50pts - Stone 石ころ By-Product } }} Trade Materials The Wycoon can exchange monster materials that the players currently own for materials of monsters which are not available to be hunted in the game. These materials can be used to build various equipment from these monsters and may have improvements since their last game debut. In order to unlock the option to trade for these materials, certain conditions must be met in the form of completing Quests in the game. Material Exchange List Browse Wares The Wares that are available for purchase rotate by stocks every time players return from a quest. class="linetable hover" width="100%" style="text-align:center; background-color:#EBEBEB; color:#000000; font-size:9pt;" ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" Obtained Item ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" Caravan Points Cost - width="40px" width="385px" Stinkhopper 青熊獣の甲殻 72pts - Bitterbug にが虫 24pts - Hot Pepper トウガラシ 52pts - Paintberry ペイントの実 72pts - Whetstone 砥石 96pts - Mega Fishing Fly 釣りフィーバエ 36pts - Bird Wyvern Fang 鳥竜種の牙 96pts - Power+ Nectar 力の上虫餌 144pts } - Stock 2 = class="linetable hover" width="100%" style="text-align:center; background-color:#EBEBEB; color:#000000; font-size:9pt;" ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" Obtained Item ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" Caravan Points Cost - width="40px" width="385px" Boomerang ブーメラン 180pts - Smoke Bomb けむり玉 120pts - Bounce Bomb 打上げタル爆弾 180pts - Felvine Bomb マタタビ爆弾 148pts - Iron Pickaxe ピッケル 192pts - Nulberry ウチケシの実 204pts - Ice Crystal 氷結晶 216pts - Stamina+ Nectar 体の上虫餌 144pts } - Stock 3 = class="linetable hover" width="100%" style="text-align:center; background-color:#EBEBEB; color:#000000; font-size:9pt;" ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" Obtained Item ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" Caravan Points Cost - width="40px" width="385px" Herb 薬草 24pts - Antidote Herb げどく草 24pts - Needleberry ハリの実 26pts - Sap Plant ネンチャク草 28pts - Bug Net 虫あみ 96pts - Psychoserum 千里眼の薬 360pts - Stone 石ころ 12pts - Speed+ Nectar 速の上虫餌 140pts } - Stock 4 = class="linetable hover" width="100%" style="text-align:center; background-color:#EBEBEB; color:#000000; font-size:9pt;" ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" Obtained Item ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" Caravan Points Cost - width="40px" width="385px" Flashbug 光蟲 115pts - Godbug 不死虫 384pts - Fire Herb 火薬草 52pts - Felvine マタタビ 16pts - Blue Mushroom アオキノコ 28pts - Spider Web クモの巣 72pts - Bomberry カクサンの実 72pts - Power+ Nectar: Fire 力の上虫餌・火 192pts } - Special Stock = class="linetable hover" width="100%" style="text-align:center; background-color:#EBEBEB; color:#000000; font-size:9pt;" ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" Obtained Item ! style="background-color: #3A5766; color:#ffffff;" Caravan Points Cost - width="40px" width="385px" Raw Meat 生肉 60pts - Bomb Casing 素材玉 120pts - Dung Bomb モンスターのフン 144pts - Farcaster モドリ玉 180pts - Honey ハチミツ 108pts - Gunpowder 爆薬 108pts - Kelbi Horn ケルビの角 288pts - Stamina+ Nectar: Water 体の上虫餌・水 192pts } }} Villager Requests